


Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Other, Rejected Apology, Spoilers for the Season Two finale, This hurt me personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Juno decides it's time to say sorry.SEASON TWO FINALE SPOILERS!!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!





	Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry

Once everyone had gotten onto the ship and Juno and Rita were settled in, there was some downtime. Jet whisked Rita away to talk about something that they were going to need her skills for, Buddy and Vespa were in charge of flying the ship, and that left Juno and Peter with nothing to do but talk to each other. They could have both spent however many hours finding whatever nooks and crannies they could in attempts to ignore each other, but they both knew that it would be better to just get things over with as quickly as possible so they could move on.

 

Juno found Peter in his room, and while when he knocked Peter seemed to say “Come in!” in an almost joyous tone, his face dropped when he saw who was on the other side of the door. “Juno.” 

 

Juno stood somewhat awkwardly in the room, looking around. It was clear that the group of them had been on this ship for a while, because even though Peter was usually one to not get too attached to material items unless they were clothes and jewelry, there were a number of small trinkets that he had on his desk. “Juno? Can I help you with something?”

 

Peter pulled Juno back into the moment, reminding him of what he came there to say. “Oh, uh, yeah. Well, maybe. I just….” He looked up at Peter, looking at him expectantly but emptily, almost as though he were wondering just how much time Juno was going to take before leaving and letting him return to whatever he was doing before Juno walked in. Juno closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Peter. I’m sorry I left and didn’t say anything, that I didn’t even leave a note, that I didn’t try to find you again, that I didn’t try and find you so that I could at the very least apologize before now, so that it wasn’t months and months without closure.”

 

Peter sat silently for too long. Juno was concerned that maybe he hadn’t been paying attention or something - although really, how could he not be paying attention right now - and was getting ready to say something else when finally Peter spoke. “Juno I can appreciate that you’re trying, but do you really think that you can just come in here and just…. Say sorry and expect me to forgive you?” Juno scrunched his face in confusion and opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t have the time to say anything because Peter kept going. “I trusted you, Juno. I can understand that not every person you sleep with is someone that necessarily sticks around forever, but we still had a trust built between us that  _ you _ broke.” 

 

“Peter, I-”

 

“That’s the thing Juno.  _ That’s _ what I trusted you with. I trusted you with my name, my one secret, the one part of me that I still held close, and then you just. Left. Without even so much as a goodbye.”

 

“Look, I know, I realized that, I should-”

 

“What you should have done was not left. You should have  _ said _ something to me. I thought you had been kidnapped, I put in far more effort than I should have looking for you. And after long enough I thought ‘Well Peter, maybe you should see if Rita knows anything’ and as I was about to walk into your office to ask about you, I heard you, laughing about something with Rita, and I realized that while I hadn’t been fine, you were perfectly so.”

 

“Peter, I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Juno I know you’re sorry. I know. You said it, I heard it, that doesn’t mean I forgive you. And it certainly doesn’t mean I’m going to be trusting you any time soon. I found Buddy and Vespa and Jet a while ago, and they’ve been taking quite good care of me, and I’m still not always convinced I can trust the three of them. I don’t think you really understand just how much I actually trusted you, and you just went and took that for granted.”

 

Juno tried to say something, but at this point he realized just how deep of a hole he had dug himself into, and realized that there was nothing left to say. 

 

Peter sighed. “Look, Juno, can we talk more about this some other time? I’ve got a horrible headache coming on and I can tell I’m only going to become more and more irritated the more we talk about this.”

 

“I…. I…. Yeah. I’ll…. Give you some space….” Juno turned around to leave, opening the door to Peter’s room and taking one step so he was standing in it, but looked back. Peter was holding the bridge of his nose in between his fingers, obscuring part of his face, but Juno could have sworn that he saw a tear roll down Peter’s cheek. Peter looked up when he realized the door hadn’t yet closed, but as he was looking up all he could see was the ends of Juno’s coat whipping around the corner before the door closed and the tears in his eyes blurred his vision.

 

And as the tears began to fall, he could hear that the sobs start in the room next to him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK IDK WHO REQUESTED THIS ON SUNDAY WHEN THE PATRONS GOT THE EPISODE BUT LIKE OH MY GOD THIS HURT ME and also hey, didn't ya just love that final line? that insinuates that their rooms are next to each other? yeah i'm a terrible person
> 
> Also if you wanted to know a fun fact about halfway through i went "Oh man, i should listen to that one episode of the bright sessions with mark and damien" so THAT'S THE INFLUENCE (even though I didn't go listen)
> 
> kudos/comment/subscribe if you're also in pain and want some more, and you can hop over to my tumblr @mercutiglo to request some Bad Things Happen Bingo fics too

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218070) by [PresAudiobooks (PresAlex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAudiobooks)




End file.
